


Не уходи

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: – Противоядия нет, – тихо сказав это, Дитон увидел, как напрягся Дерек, а Стайл закрыл глаза, словно все уже понял. – Это парализующий яд, который воздействует на все твое тело. Он уже поразил твои лёгкие и глаза, и пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем он доберется до сердца.





	Не уходи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long After You're Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568594) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

Дитон подпрыгнул на месте, когда распахнулась входная дверь клиники, и что-то с грохотом упало в приемной. В то же мгновение он услышал, как его зовут, с паникой и отчаянием в голосе, и вышел из дальней комнаты. Он увидел Дерека, стоящего на пороге и не имеющего возможности войти через калитку без разрешения.

Стайлз держался за него, закинув одну руку ему на плечи и пытаясь стоять прямо.

– Нам нужна помощь, – выпалил Дерек, когда Дитон сократил расстояние между ними. Как только рябиновый контур был разомкнут, они шагнули внутрь. Дитон подвел их к столу в дальнем углу и помог Стайлзу сесть на его край.

– Почему вы не поехали в больницу? – спросил Дитон, отклоняя голову Стайлза назад к свету и изучая его расширенные зрачки, делавшие глаза практически черными. Именно тогда он заметил кровь, уже пропитавшую толстую ткань клетчатой рубашки на боку Стайлза.

– Химера, – коротко объяснил Дерек.   
Дитон увидел кровь на его одежде и руках, но раны явно уже закрылись. Когда у Дерека пресекся голос, Дитон поднял глаза и встретил его испуганный взгляд. – Он получил удар хвостом.

– Она… собиралась... укусить… тебя, – выдохнул Стайлз, его прерывистые болезненные вздохи перемежались со словами. Дитон мог слышать, как тяжело дается ему каждый вдох.

Сожаление и разочарование затопило Дитона, потому что он знал, что это значит:

– Она укусила тебя.

Стайлзу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание, прежде чем он снова смог заговорить. 

– Мы убили... ее. – Он встретился глазами с Дитоном, кривясь от боли. – А теперь пора подлатать… меня.

– Я не могу. – Дитон, покачав головой, закрыл глаза, не в силах выдержать его взгляд.

Дерек в ту же секунду оказался рядом и, выпустив когти, прорычал:  
– Ты должен!

– Я не могу!! – крикнул Дитон в ответ, и оба парня вздрогнули. Он оттолкнул Дерека от себя, зная, что тот не причинит ему вреда. – Именно поэтому я говорил тебе держаться от нее подальше!

– Там были… – попытался объяснить Стайлз, но у него перехватило дыхание. Голос звучал хрипло и напряженно, – дети. 

– Она преследовала детей, Дитон. Две маленькие девочки возвращались домой из парка, – продолжил за Стайлза Дерек, чтобы тому не пришлось напрягаться для этого, – как нам следовало поступить? Позволить ей напасть?

Дитон вздохнул, оглянувшись на Стайлза, а тот умоляюще посмотрел в ответ. Конечно же все они знали его ответ. У них не было иного выбора. Даже если бы они понимали, чего им это будет стоить, они бы все равно вмешались.

– Противоядия нет, – тихо сказав это, он увидел, как напрягся Дерек, а Стайл закрыл глаза, словно все уже понял. – Это парализующий яд, который воздействует на все твое тело. Он уже поразил твои лёгкие и глаза, и пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем он доберется до сердца.

– У меня... – ломким голосом проговорил Стайлз, – кружится голова. – Он сделал несколько вдохов, смотря на Дерека, пока не нашел в себе силы, чтобы продолжить, – сколько у меня времени?

– Час, – ответил Дитон – словно объявил приговор, – может быть, два.

– Позвоните всем, – попросил Стайлз, – папа, Скотт... – У него снова перехватило дыхание, и Дитон задумался, а есть ли у них этот час. – Пожалуйста.

Дитон бросил взгляд на Дерека, но тот смотрел только на Стайлза. Он мог видеть блеск слез в глазах Дерека, и две мокрые дорожки на его щеках. Дитону не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы услышать тихое «нет», сорвавшееся с его губ.

– Я приведу всех сюда, – заверил Дитон Стайлза, отступая, чтобы дать им побыть вдвоем. – А пока оставлю вас.

Никто из них не посмотрел ему вслед, когда он вышел из комнаты. Последнее, что он заметил – как Дерек, склонившись, прижимался к коленям Стайлза, касаясь их лбом. Дитон задержался достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как Стайлз с трудом поднял руки, пальцами оглаживая скулы Дерека, успокаивая его. Прежде чем прикрыть за собой дверь, он услышал, как Стайлз сказал: "Все будет хорошо, детка", а затем направился за телефоном.

Дерек обхватил ладонями тонкие запястья Стайлза и зажмурился изо всех сил, умоляя всех известных ему богов, чтобы реальность оказалась сном. Руки Стайлза, касавшиеся его лица, были ледяными, а его обнадеживающие слова, напротив, теплыми, и от них в груди Дерека что-то болезненно сжималось. Все будет хорошо, детка.

– Не будет, – выпрямившись, тихо ответил ему Дерек, касаясь носом кончика его носа. Он тоже был холодный. – Все не должно было этим закончиться, – он едва мог говорить из-за комка, стоящего в горле.

Легкий смешок коснулся его губ.

– Расскажи мне, – прошептал Стайлз, его голос звучал скрипуче, – как все должно закончиться.

Проведя по рукам Стайлза вверх и вниз, Дерек положил ладони на его бедра и кивнул:  
– Ничего не закончится, по крайней мере – совсем не скоро. Только не после того, как я сделаю тебе предложение, а ты ответишь мне "да".

– Как ты… сделаешь его? – Стайлз немного придвинулся, скованно и медленно, и Дерек приблизился к нему, позволив спрятать холодный нос в изгибе своей шеи.

– В лесу, там, где мы впервые встретились, – продолжил он. Он уже думал об этом. И даже откладывал деньги на свои планы.

–Отстойно, – слабо улыбнувшись, прохрипел Стайлз, его пальцы зарылись в волосы на затылке Дерека. – Я собираюсь… сделать это первым. – Он перевел дыхание, и Дерек почувствовал, что тоже не может сделать вдох, – в… океанариуме... Первое свидание.

Дерек рассмеялся на это, всхлипнув в конце, и еще крепче прижал к себе Стайлза.

– Выходи за меня, – выпалил он.

– Окей, – согласился Стайлз, слабо хихикая, – а что потом?

– Потом мы с тобой поженимся, – продолжил Дерек через силу, слезы поползли по его щекам, когда он прислушался к сбивчивому, рваному сердцебиению Стайлза. Кажется, друзья не успеют вовремя. – У нас будет настоящая работа и свой дом. Там будут удобные диваны и самая большая кровать, какая только поместится в спальне, мы раскрасим стены в любые цвета, какие сами захотим.

– Я лю… – Стайлз, сбившись, попытался сглотнуть, чтобы прочистить горло, но это никак не могло ему помочь, – Я люблю… – он прижался носом к щеке Дерека, мокрой от слез, – ...тебя.

– Я знаю, – голос Дерека сорвался. Он понимал, почему Стайлз заговорил об этом: тот не знал, как долго вообще будет способен говорить. – Я тоже люблю тебя, Стайлз. 

– Скажешь им?

– Конечно, – заверил его Дерек, зажмурившись изо всех сил, – всем. Я присмотрю за твоим отцом и Скоттом. Я буду беречь их для тебя. Мне так жаль, Стайлз. Я так сожалею, что не смог уберечь и тебя.

– Это.. не твоя… вина, – возразил ему Стайлз. Дерек почувствовал, что хватка его рук стала тверже, словно ему было важно, чтобы Дерек поверил его словам.

– Дом, – подсказал ему Стайлз, Дерек почувствовал, что он прикрыл глаза, легко коснувшись ресницами его шеи.

Дерек не был уверен, что сможет подобрать слова, чтобы описать то будущее, о котором он мечтал для них.

– Ага, дом, – кивнул он, поглаживая Стайлза по спине, – и кот или собака, и все, что ты только захочешь. 

– Малыш? – предположил Стайлз, с трудом произнеся это слово.

– Конечно, – мгновенно согласился Дерек, на глаза у него снова навернулись слезы, а горло сдавило спазмом от мысли об этом, – маленькая девочка.

– Лора, – сказал Стайлз. Его грудь тяжело поднималась с каждым вздохом, а сердце билось еле слышно даже для оборотнического слуха.

– Я думал о Клаудии, – не согласился с ним Дерек, уголки его губ дрогнули при этом имени. Он так боялся рассказывать все это Стайлзу именно сейчас. Было так нечестно говорить ему об этом. 

– Сла… бак, – выдохнул Стайлз. Теперь Дереку приходилось считать между ударами его сердца.

– Да, – кивнул Дерек, – что угодно для тебя. Вот как все должно быть, Стайлз. У нас будет работа, дом и семья, просмотры кошмарных фильмов, воскресные поздние завтраки и отпуск летом. – Дерек понимал, что несет всякую чушь, рассказывая Стайлзу все то, что тот должен был услышать от него намного раньше. – Мы должны состариться вместе, чтобы ворчать на детей, топчущих наши газоны, держаться за руки, сидя на заднем крыльце, и каждую ночь засыпать вместе до конца нашей жизни. Стайлз, пожалуйста… – хрипло прошептал Дерек.

Но хватка рук Стайлза, обнимающих его за шею, ослабла, а его сердце больше не билось под ладонью Дерека.

***

Стайлз моргнул, уставившись пересохшими глазами в белый потолок, подсвеченный только неясным желтоватым светом. Тихие голоса доносились из-за двери, и где-то вне поля зрения Стайлза тихо пищал неизвестный электронный прибор.

Что-то зашумело, и Стайлз почувствовал, как его грудь поднялась, а воздух заполнил легкие. Он не стал сопротивляться или вытаскивать трубку из своего горла, просто позволил аппарату дышать за него.

Он повернул голову вбок насколько смог, на деле же едва сдвинув ее вправо, и заметил Скотта, свернувшегося клубком в кресле и мирно посапывающего.

Где-то начал громко пищать очередной прибор, и темнота снова поглотила Стайлза.

***

Когда Стайлз снова пришел в сознание, было темно. Серебряный луч лунного света пересекал комнату, освещая ссутулившуюся фигуру на стуле. "Папа", – подумал он.

Аппарат тихо гудел, продолжая качать воздух для его легких. Возможно, в этом все еще была необходимость. Возможно, так будет всегда. Он перестал бороться со своей слабостью, и его сознание затуманилось раньше, чем он успел серьёзно забеспокоиться об этом.

***

Когда Стайлз очнулся в третий раз, то понял, что у него болит абсолютно все, зато трубки в горле уже не было. На его груди словно лежала невидимая наковальня, каждый вдох давался с трудом, но зато он дышал самостоятельно.

Он медленно и хрипло посчитал вслух до трех, а потом обнаружил, что в его руке что-то есть.

Борясь с сонливостью, утягивающей его обратно в забытье, Стайлз повернул голову влево и обнаружил, что не один. Дерек спал, сидя на стуле, уронив голову на край кровати, а его рука лежала в ладони Стайлза.

– Дерек, – проскрипел Стайлз грубым, словно наждачная бумага, голосом.

Дерек пошевелился, а затем вздрогнул, его рука рефлекторно сжалась. 

– Стайлз, – выдохнул он, подавшись вперед, будто готовый запрыгнуть прямо на кровать, его глаза были покрасневшими, словно он плакал так долго, что регенерация уже не справлялась с этим.

– Я живой? – проговорил Стайлз. Даже эти слова дались ему с трудом.

С губ Дерека сорвался короткий смешок. 

– Ты живой, – подтвердил он, будто до этого момента был не вполне уверен.

– Но как? – в замешательстве спросил Стайлз. Он ведь чувствовал, что его сердце остановилось. После этого он еще несколько мгновений слышал, как Дерек звал его по имени, но не мог ответить. Он умер, слушая, как Дерек умоляет его не уходить. 

Видимо, тот был услышан.

– Скотт, – пояснил Дерек, бросая взгляд на пустой дверной проем. Стайлз догадался, что его лучший друг находится где-то неподалёку, скорей всего, заботясь о его отце. – Он нашел способ немного замедлить действие яда, и нам этого хватило. 

– Я умер, – продолжил Стайлз, голос его дрогнул при этом. Ощущение нереальности происходящего не прошло от того, что он произнес это вслух.

– Да, – подтвердил Дерек, практически подавившись этим словом. Его рука сжалась сильнее, и он потянулся к Стайлзу, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. – Ты умер. Алан вернул тебя и поддерживал твое сердце до прибытия Мелиссы с лекарствами, а потом они вместе доставили тебя сюда, в госпиталь.

– Больно, – слабо простонал Стайлз. Он с трудом держал глаза открытыми.

Дерек фыркнул на это – напряжение явно отпускало его – и пригладил растрепанные волосы Стайлза.

– Прости, – пробормотал он, – ты заработал трещину в ребрах, пока Дитон нашел нормальный дефибриллятор.

– А потом он дефили… брировал меня, – Стайлз говорил невнятно и сонно, смутно понимая, что произносит слово неправильно. – Лблю тбя… – выдохнул он. Было важно сказать. Было важно, чтобы Дерек знал это.   
– Люблю... 

– Я знаю. Я тоже люблю тебя, Стайлз, – ответил Дерек, нежно целуя его в лоб. 

Стайлз чувствовал себя так, словно он покачивается на волнах.

– Засыпай. Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься. С тобой все будет хорошо. 

И он уснул, зная, что так и будет.


End file.
